


Water, Fire (Hydrants), and Ice

by Believe_it_or_not_carryon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 07:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5819770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Believe_it_or_not_carryon/pseuds/Believe_it_or_not_carryon





	Water, Fire (Hydrants), and Ice

"You sure you don't want me to pick you up honey?" My mom asks knowing that I hate driving in the snow  
"No mom I'm okay, you stay home"  
"Okay well don't die! See you when you get here"  
"Bye mom" I say as I hang up and step out into the cold, crisp air; already knowing that driving home is going to be such a bitch. It isn't that cold which means the snow is probably ice by now and Lord knows how bad after school traffic is even without the ice. I quickly make my way to my car and hop in after I wiped off all the snow. Getting out of the parking lot wasn't too bad it's the main road I'm worried about. I turn into my lane when some asshole decides to swerve behind me, going way to fast for this kind of weather and pushes me straight into a fire hydrant. I can already tell my car is totaled, and the guy who hit me is no where to be seen. "Great, what am I going to do?" I pull on the door handle and it doesn't budge, "Okay (Y/N) we're gonna be okay". I lean my head against my head rest to think of a plan, and that's when I feel something warm and sticky running down my face. "Okay now it's time time to freak out." I try every door and try rolling down all the windows, no luck. As I am looking around for another way out... "OH MY GOSH, this can't be happening!" the fire hydrant is leaking water everywhere, I reach for my phone to call my mom when I hear a tap on my window,  
"Hey need some help in there?" There stands Castiel Novak, yeah, the Castiel Novak. Heavenly, blue eyed, tanned skinned, dark haired Castiel. I'm caught staring when he says again "Need any help?" He snaps me out of my daze which makes me become self conscious of my appearance. Yup blood stained sweats and matted hair, just how I wanted to make my first impression on Cas. "I can't really get out" I said hoping he could hear me.  
"Cover your head"  
"Wha-" Before I can get a chance to process what's going on Cas smashes the glass with his elbow and glass goes flying everywhere.  
"Here, try and squeeze out" he says lifting me up through the window. Damn, gorgeous, charming AND strong. "Are you okay (Y/N)?"  
"Yeah I'm fine, but wait do I know you?" I say as he sets me on the ground  
"Yeah we have AP Spanish together, you didn't know that? Never mind that, you don't look very good, let's go get in my car so you can sit down, plus its cold as balls out here"  
"Sur-r-r-e I'm not th-that cold, and I doubt that trench coat thing k-k-keeps you warm" I say shivering, he slings his arm over my shoulders, putting an effort towards heating me up. We head over to his car and, "HEY! You're the dude that hit me!"  
"Ha, ha, ha... yeah that was me. Let's talk about it in the car (Y/N)." Once we get to the car he opens the door for me, helping me in. He takes off his coat and lays it across my body, okay now I'm thankful for the trench coat. "So, uh, about your car?"  
"Um yeah, what in the hell were you thinking?"  
"Okay, one, it's icy out, and two, I came back didn't I?"  
"Yeah I guess you did, but still you shouldn't of been driving that fast."  
"I know I'm sorry (Y/N)"  
"Yeah, you should be." He's hella cute when he's cold and sorry but I'm still pissed.  
"Look, I've already called my insurance agent, I suggest you call yours, but first we have got to do something about the blood." Looking down I see that I've bled on his signature trench coat.  
"Oh, Cas, I'm really sorry I didn't mean to-"  
"(Y/N), stop its okay please don't worry about and sit still." He leans over to you cleaning off your face with a wet wipe, careful to avoid the gash you can feel his warm breath hit your face and oddly it calms you down but also makes your heart beat out of your chest. "You know you look oddly cute with blood running down your face and snowflakes in your eyelashes."  
"Huh, thanks" I say unamused  
"Alright almost done," he says placing a clean piece of gauze against my cut and wrapping pre-wrap all the way around my head so it stays on. "You know, I only let my friends call me Cas"  
"Well after doing this to me, it's the least you can do, let me call you what I want, I could of chose a more... colorful name you know."  
"Yeah, yeah I know, I was just gonna say that I like it. Does anything else hurt, are you bleeding anywhere else?"  
"No I'm fine I've got a little headache but nothing too bad, oh yeah thanks by the way for this" I say as I point up to the bandage on my head.  
"Don't thank me for anything look at what I've done to you, no offense but you're a wreck along with your car."  
"Yeah not how I imagined talking to you for the first time..." I said under my breath  
"What was that? Hmm?" Cas says sarcastically  
"Oh it was nothing" Shit, why did I have to go and say that. Now awkward silence fills the car, I don't really have a place to go, and I don't really want to leave the warm car.  
"So umm (Y/N), is there anything else I can do to make it up to you?"  
"Umm besides fixing my car, no not really anything I can think of, if you got any ideas I'm all ears." I say quite annoyed  
"Well I was actually thinking of one way..."  
"Cas, I swear to God if it is anything sexual I am leaving this car, any other time I would be up for it but not now"  
"Oh, any other time you say?" he says.  
"You know what I mean jeez." I tease, pretending to be annoyed but glad he caught the hint.  
"Maybe another time, but what I was really thinking was a date, or not even a date what if we went to get something warm after this like coffee or hot chocolate or-"  
"Stop, I loooooove hot chocolate, let's go!"  
"As much as I'd love to, we have to get this," he says gesturing to the fire hydrant which has finally stopped leaking, my car, and us. "Let's call your mom and get this all sorted out, then we can go get hot chocolate." 

After I get off the phone with my mom and the cops and ambulance arrives Cas helps to the ambulance to get my head checked out, they re-wrap my head and say I'm good to go. Cas takes my hand and leads me to his car opening the passenger door for me. The quick two seconds I have while he runs to the drivers seat I try and fix my hair so I look halfway decent.  
"(Y/N) you look fine, well I mean you look like you just got in a wreck, but you look good for just being in a wreck."  
"Umm, thanks? I guess. Now, let's go get us some hot chocolate shall we?" And with that we off to our first hot chocolate date with many more to come.


End file.
